


Queen of Gotham

by OtherSecret



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, F/M, Love, Oral, Sex, hyena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherSecret/pseuds/OtherSecret
Summary: Batgirl chases down the Joker only to find that a surprise kiss leads to the discovery of her true feelings.





	Queen of Gotham

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters which all belong to Detective Comics (DC) publishers.

Story:

Barbara Gordon (Batgirl) found herself reflecting on the past few days that led to her current situation of being completely naked and getting fucked in the ass by the Joker in some warehouse in downtown Gotham on a heart shaped bed.

It all started three days ago, her and Batman foiled the Joker’s plot and they are were chasing Joker and Harley Quin down the caped crusaders lost sight of them for a minute and had to split up to find them. Barbara found the Joker and the two entered a fist fight which was rather even, each going blow for blow, but the Joker turned the tide of battle with a surprise attack of kissing Batgirl’s lips. In that moment of confusion he got the drop on her and by the time she came too he had escaped. But Barbara was smart and Batman had trained her well and he quickly picked up on the Joker’s trail.

Barbara located the Joker again, this time in some small building with a car in it. He seemed to be pacing, like he was waiting, most likely for Harley. Barbara was sat looking through an open window timing her moment. It was likely the Batman had captured Harley, and she wasn’t going to let him down by letting the Joker escape. Barbara jumped down getting the drop on the Joker, literally. She was on top of him with him lying on the ground, all she had to do was a quick strike to the head to knock him unconscious, but her mind wondered back to the kiss, it was quick, but it was pleasant. Barbara slammed her lips into his shoving her tongue into his mouth. She was delighted when the Joker started to kiss back. As she pulled away he broke out into laughter. It was rather funny Barbara thought to herself.

“Get in the car, let’s go for a ride” The Joker laughed.

Barbara got off the Joker and did as he had asked and got into the car, he jumped into the driver’s seat and slammed the peddles, the car shot off into action. Before she knew it they had arrived in a downtown warehouse full of clown paintings on the inside as well as all the Joker’s toys. The Joker got out of the car and like a true gentleman he opened the door for Batgirl. He led her on a quick tour of the building reviling all his little secrets. Barbara was starting to think that she could use this information to take him down for good. Then they got to the bedroom, if it could really be called that, it was just a large with a heart shaped bed in the middle. Harley’s two pet hyenas where lying down next to the bed.  
“Strip for me” the Joker said with a smile.

Barbara looked at the Joker, she knew that the right thing to do was to send a signal to Batman and bring the Joker down, but in this moment she didn’t want to do that. And she chose to do what she wanted. Barbara started to strip slowly, the Joker sat on the bed pleasing himself as she did it. She started with the belt, then the suit. This was followed by the bra. She left the mask for last, but even that was coming off.

“Barbara Gordon!” the Joker laughed “Well this is a surprise. I love it. Now lying down with your back on the floor”

Barbara wondered want the Joker wanted to do on the floor and not on the bed. She laid on the floor and she heard him click his fingers. One of the hyenas came and stood over Barbara, its cock hard.

“Now Harley would normally make sure these guys are happy and well she isn’t here. Show me your skills, and make them happy, than maybe I’ll let you make me happy”

Barbara looked around the room quickly, trying to spot any cameras. The Joker was always oddly prepared for everything, similar to Batman in that way, could he have been prepared for this as well? Ultimately Barbara couldn’t see any cameras. She grabbed the hyena’s cock and started to jerk it off. Barbara thought that maybe this was just his thing, she knew Dick Grayson liked to have a finger up his butt. Barbara got faster and faster until the hyena exploded a load of cum onto her body. The Joker was hooting and laughing as he too climaxed. 

By the evening Barbara would have the Joker’s cock in her mouth swallowing every last drop of cum he unleashed in there. The next day he demand to know if she was on the pill, she wasn’t, this only brought a smile to his face. He fucked on the bed, against the walls, the Joker felt so good inside of her, and his cock was digger than Dick’s. The Joker didn’t use protection and Barbara had her legs wrapped around him tight, making sure he couldn’t pull out. He played with her tits as he thrusted. Barbara moaned and scream out in pleasure like she never had done before. She begged for more. 

It was on the third day that brings Barbara to her current situation of being completely naked and getting fucked in the ass by the Joker in some warehouse in downtown Gotham on a heart shaped bed. Harley Quinn burst into the room.

“Puddin’ I’m home” Harley declared. “Well what the hell is this!” she demanded.

The Joker leaned in close to Barbara’s ear, still thrusting into her ass. He placed a gun next to her, Barbara didn’t want to know where he had got it from without the need to move away from her rear end.

“I am the Joker, King of crime in Gotham. And I King needs a Queen, and Harley is my Queen… for now. Unless you have anything to say about it” the Joker chuckled.  
Barbara grabbed the gun without thinking a pulled the trigger. The shot rand loud, it was exciting causing both her and the Joker to climax. Harley slummed to the ground, blood dripping onto the floor from the bullet hole in her head. The Joker broke out into laughed and slowly Barbara joined in. 

She was no longer Barbara Gordon Batgirl, but she was now Barbara Gordon the new Queen of Gotham… or at least crime in Gotham.


End file.
